A beacon for sinners
by The world traveler
Summary: Sinners, men and women sentence a million of years without freedom or any rights. They take on dangerous missions to lower their sentences and gain their rights back. Well lets see if a group of Sinners given freedom in a world surrounded with darkness and a race being oppress of their freedom. Well this is my first fanfic so give me all the criticism I want to learn!
1. Prolog

Disclaimer- I don't own RWBY or Freedom wars they both go to their proper owners I only own the OCs

Simon a person of great power working with his many assistants and ally's to fight against On High. All of Simon's assistants have code names each representing a zodiac sign. Each zodiac choosing people to be an ally to Simon and his goal, the goal being the Great Transformation

The Great Transformation is a war that would end all wars. A world were people didn't have to fight over resources and living under a tyrannical rule. A place were people living in the skies only protect them selves and disposes others who don't fallow their rules. This Transformation will change that in time with Simon's assistants and allies will bring the this Transformation.

Ah, but I must get ahold on myself dear readers, this isn't a story of the Great Transformation. THIS is a story about a unique individual who's in contract with me Aquarius. The person in question is a Sinner. A Sinner is a person who doesn't give anything to society. They are then forced to fight against other Sinners to gain rescores for their panopticom.

This Sinner we are talking about is a young man of seventeen years old, whose name is Kazuya Takahashi. Our Sinner is about six ft. three inches tall, having unnatural green eyes. The unnatural part about them you ask? Well since Sinners usually augment their body's to do superhuman feats Kazuya augmented his eyes to scan opponents see their weaknesses and capitalize on them.

If one was to look closely into his eyes they could see the written information in his eyes swirling in a circle. The information can very when not in combat it can inform Kazuya of what a material is made of or to the physical stature of people. This will be very useful when I send Kazuya to a world filled with darkness, for you see dear readers Simon has his sights on many worlds to bring them to peace.

It seems that my time is up and I must go now, Kazuya is in big trouble now with the fighting with On High and such, but I digress. Ta ta readers of the future for the next entre of this book of mine.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I don't own RWBY or Freedom wars they both go to their respected owners all I own is the OCs.

"Sinner! I need you to set up a barricade so that Alice can treat Marcus's injuries." A young man with a mop of brown hair and green eyes nodded to the orders that were given to him.

The young man wore a green camouflage military outfit with camouflage grey pants. With knee brown knee protectors, belts and boots. His companion wearing the same thing but smaller due to her size.

Running through the battlefield with a female companion to the location where Marcus was. Explosions went off shouts of orders and gunfire where heard all around, but the young man ignored it all and just kept running.

Finally reaching his target the young man looked around spotting Alice firing at On High soldiers. Alice is using a SR-43/LA shooting the soldiers one by one in a slow concession.

The young man took head and started firing with his EZ Katze, his female companion doing the same started firing at the On High soldiers with her Pulsar.

The On High soldiers switch targets taking the bullets head on due to their augments. Before they could do any damage to the young man and his companion the soldiers were blown up to bits by a rocket.

"Hostiles eliminated." A male voice that sounded too robotic to be human stated. Near Alice stood a male human with blonde hair with a rocket launcher smoking at the end of the barrel. This thing wasn't a person just a mechanic created by Will`o an Accessory.

Taking a closer look at her she remain unscaved still wearing her stander issue Sinners outfit having her hair tied to keep it from her face. Her white headset keeping it secure and un moving.

"Damn it Alice! HOW many times do I have to tell you don't equip Jon with a launcher!" Yelled the young man who is holding his left hand out which seems to be wrapped around with a white bright vines with thorns all around his forearm.

"Well sorry! Kaz! It's not my fault that Jon is so damn accurate with the launcher." Alice a CODE three Sinner stated back with some sass to her sempai.

"Whatever all I want is that you to be careful we lost many Sinners in the past because of ridicules things like giving their Accessories big fire arms." Kaz says as he summons a white barrier around them protecting them. He bends down to the injured Sinner on the floor bleeding out. "How bad is it?" Kaz asks as Alice bends down using her right hand, which is covered with a green vine sending out a pulse trough the Sinner.

"Well he has mutable gunshot wounds and a giant slash near his stomach which is leaking out acid, overall he's not goanna make it if we don't close these wounds and get him a blood transfusion."

"Eh, I think Mark can make it he's been in worse shape." An unknown female voice said. Kaz looked up to see Elizabeth without her Accessory with her.

Elizabeth is a citizen that worked on adductors giant machines that were able to protect their home during attacks or as there name states adduct people. She wears a brown cloak with a red long sleeved shirt, blue shorts and brown long boots.

Kaz looks to Elizabeth with a raise eyebrow. "This wasn't his worse injury?" Elizabeth just nods taking a seat on the floor signing with exhaustion and looking around seeing if they're any enemies.

Then it happened a ringing sound everyone heard it. "No…" Elizabeth says while getting up look off in the distance. Kaz gets up to see what Elizabeth was seeing he was in shock.

"FUCK!" Was all that was heard from his mouth as blinding light covering them. A bomb went off.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclamer I don't own RWBY or Freedom Wars they both go to their respected owners all I own are the OCs.

"Welcome back to the living world mister Takahashi." A male voice says to Kaz.

A man with nice combed hair to the side is wearing a black business suit. His shirt being blue and the tie white, he wares black dress shoes. The strange thing about the man was that he has a tattoo on both his checks both resembling waves.

Oh look at that I finally appear in the story. Me in all may elegance glory! Anyway lets get back to the story.

In his hands is a brown leather book with a bookmark coming out of it. The title read 'A beacon for a sinner' not that this was notice by anyone due to the words being faded.

"Aquarius?" Kaz says getting up noticing that all around them was just the color white. "They dropped a bomb didn't they?"

Aquarius just nodded. "Yes they did but that's not why I'm here." He says as the swings his arms out. "Simon wants you to go somewhere else and fix the peoples problems."

"What about my people shouldn't I help them fight for freedom?" Kaz asks with a questioning look at Aquarius.

"Well technically your dead." Aquarius states pointing his book at Kaz while walking closer. "I don't know how a dead corps would help them." He says while tapping the book at Kaz's chest.

"So…about this going to this place what's it cal-" "Raiment." Aquarius cuts him off. "Raiment? Raiment of what?" Aquarius just sighs and creates two chairs a table with two cups of tea. "This is going to take a while to explain." He says as he takes a sip of his tea.

~Time Skip~

"So I'm going to a new world? Yes. Where all the stuff that I know my all my life is deferent? " "Yes." Right know Aquarius and Kaz are having a Q&A session over that they had discuses.

"AworldwherepeoplecalledFaunushasrightsbutpeopleareracisttothembecauseof the actions of a few. Also no one uses Will`o as a power source instead they use dust, which by the ways is a stupid name, did I get all that right? " "Yes."

Kaz had to take a break and sip more his tea after that mouth full of talking. From all the information that he had to take in was a bit nerve wrecking. A new world where theirs no Sinners, no shady origination watching over you.

The sad thing is the oppression of the Faunus, it sort of reminded him of the Sinners who rebilled but got reeducated so many times they just want to die or lose their minds. The White Fang isn't helping their just making things worse.

"So what do you want me to do? Go over there join the White Fang or something." Aquarius just takes the book and opens it. "YOU OPENED THE BOOK! YOU FIANLY OPEN THE DAMN BOOK!" The reason for this outburst is because dear readers I almost never open this book.

Aquarius annoyed at Kaz hit him with the book. Some were in a different world someone yelled Maka! CHOP! "This is THE book, a book given to me by Simon to see your actions of the past, present and the future. A book that even I question how it works!"

Kaz just looks at Aquarius he is having his moments where he is overdramatic. "Ehem." Aquarius calming himself down takes a look at the books pages. " Hmm it seems that the choice is yours."

"What do you mean?" Kaz looks at Aquarius with an eyebrow raised. Aquarius just closes the book and looks at him smiling. "Whether you help the White Fang or not. Whether you save humanity from the darkness is your choice."

Kaz crosses his arms thinking why would Simon let him do whatever he wants? "Okay is there a catch or something that I should be awarded about?" "There is one thing you should be aware of." Aquarius just crosses his legs and a new person appeared.

The person is female with long red hair tied in one ponytail. Wearing a long white cloak the obscures any other clothing other than her red boots. "Hello my name is Summer Rose." Her voice sounded mature but it held a bit of a mischievous side.

"Hi names Kazuya Takahashi I'm guessing you're the one that ask the wish?" Summer nodded but also blushed. "It was sooo embarrassing I couldn't really state my wish so Simon send someone to help me." Now Kaz got it the person who made wish couldn't say it properly so that's way the book was messed up.

" Okay so what do I have to do?" Kaz asked now feeling proud of himself on solving what exactly is going on. Summer took a deep breath to calm her self and looked at me. "I want you to help humanity against the darkness, stop the oppression of the Faunus and to protect both of my beloved children."

"So did I ever had a choice in which one I pick?" Summer just sighs and looks at Kaz. "You do have a choice but I sort of want you to do all of them. Especially when it comes to protecting my littlie girls, I also want you to beat up on whoever hits on my littlie Ruby."

The air was tense for Kaz a will of a mother is the strongest thing in the universe well, form his experience it might be the fathers will but that's a discussion for later.

"Okay so I'm I going to do this by myself or do I get to bring some friends with me." Unknown to trio the book that Aquarius is hold glowed, the titled of a section of the book is named A beacon for sinners.


End file.
